If You Tought Narnia Battles Were Bad
by C.S. Augustoni
Summary: Aslan sends Caspian to the Pevensies. Who are the middel of a German air raid. Why did he do such a thing ?


**If you thought the battles of Narnia where bad.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any Narnia related character, name or anything.**

**Warning: I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist a teeny weenie kiss (or two) between Caspian and Peter at the end. MINI SLASH AT THE END.**

**Aslan sends Caspian to the Pevensies world. He arrives during an air raid by the Germans (WWII).**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**You haven't seen anything yet.**

"You wanted to see me Aslan?"

"Yes. Come, we don't have much time."

The young King Caspian follows the Lion out of Cair Paravel. Everybody is sleeping. They enter the orchard at the south end of the castle. Their shadows show with the moon light.

"Sir, what is going on ?" asks a very worried Caspian.

"The Kings and Queens of old need your help. A war is ravaging their world. Their weapons kill many people and they have no mercy. An attack has been launched over the town the four Pevensies live in. Except this time they've been touched."

"Sir ! I don't understand a single thing you're telling me !"

"I'm sending you to Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmunds world. You are the only one who can help them. Keep them safe!"

Caspian's face shows a high state of shock. What the hell is going on in his friends world is Aslan has to send _him_ ? He looks into the wise eyes.

"You can do this. Now I will open a gate after I've blown on your face. Be careful, you will be arriving on a battle field you will never see in Narnia. Now go!"

The Lion blows on the young man's face. He then lets out a roar and suddenly Caspian's surrounding starts spinning like mad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"FUCKING HELL!" yells Peter as he jumps out of bed. "ED' UP! NOW! THE GERMANS ARE HERE! GET THE GIRLS AND GO FOR THE SHELTER!"

Edmund runs out of the common bedroom grabbing a coat as he does. He to hears the sirens. As does the rest of London.

"SUSAN!"he yells over the deafening sound of the German planes who are getting closer every minute.

"YOUR ALL GOOD HERE ED'! I'VE GOT LUCY READY!"Yells his older sister from the girls' room.

"COME ON THEN!"

Edmund grabs his sisters' hands and bolts for the door. Luckily or unfortunately, the Pevensies mother is visiting relatives in the country. "_One less to think about" _thinks Edmund. He drags his sisters out into the garden and literally caries them into the shelter. Impressive since Lucy is now 14 and Susan 17.

"EDMUND, WHERE'S PETE !?" shouts Susan.

"I'LL GO GET HIM ! YOU STAY THERE !"

He turns around and runs back inside looking for his brother. His sister call him to come back but he ignores them.

He his flying trough the hall when he blasts into somebody. They go crashing to the ground but Edmund is already back up.

"PETER ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ! THE PLANES ARE 2 MINUTES AWAY AT THE VERY LEAT !"

He shakes the boy to knock some sense into him.

"Edmund ! Stop it ! It's me Caspian !"

"CASPIAN ?!" the light from the big lamps scanning the sky for the Nazis , illuminates the familiar face. "HOW DID YOU? NEVER MIND ! COME ON WE NEED TO FIND PETER!"

They run into the kitchen and find Peter filling a rucksack with food and water and other little things.

"PETER ! THE DAMN PLANES ARE JUST OVER OUR HEADS! LET'S MOVE NOW!"

Caspian look confused but doesn't announce himself. Apparently something urgent is going on from what he understands of the brothers conversation. Over the loud trumpets,. A strange noise then reaches his ears. To us, it's the sound of an engine, but Caspian has never heard such thing.

"DUCK" roars suddenly Peter. Edmund follows his order and pulls the Narnian down with him.

And as if to really make the point, a bomb explodes on the neighbors' house, sending a huge blow through the house. Every window blows, sending shards of glass everywhere. A few things fall of their shelves. One actually falls down, landing on Caspian who was just under it.

"_Aslan ?! Where have you sent me ? Why have you sent my friends back to this barbaric world ?!"_ thinks Caspian.

His head hurts and he's gone deaf. Arms suddenly pull him to his feat and half carry him through the house. Outside, the noises, the chaos, the screams…everything is a 100 times worst.

"EDMUND ! PETER !" cry familiar voices. The next thing Caspian knows, he's being thrown head first into a pit and a heavy door slams behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Caspian wakes up in a dark room. He can feel four other bodies pressed against his. Somebody is crying. The ground his constantly shaking and the sound of explosions is all around them.

He sits up slowly, his head spinning slightly from the blow he received.

"Caspian? Are you awake?" Asks him a man's voice.

"Uh yes I think so. Is that you Peter?"

"No it's Edmund. My voice changed a few weeks after we came back. Old a sec'"

He moves away in the dark and Caspian hears something whistling. A small lamp lights up the hut. The Pevensies are staring at him with many questions in their eyes. Susan is leaning over a young man's body, certainly Peter's from the stock of blond hair. She's dabbing his chest and face with a red cloth. Lucy is sitting next to Edmund. She's the one who's crying. Her brother has an arm around her. She flinches at every blow on the outside.

"What's wrong with Peter?" Asks Caspian in a worried voice.

Edmund looks sadly at his older brother and then turns to Caspian.

"When the bomb landed on the neighbors' house, the windows shattered with the force and Peter was lying under one. He go very badly cut. I don't know how he managed to get up on his feet and help me carry you here. You got hit on the head by a shelve. It knocked you out."

"How long?"

" About 20 minutes I'd say."

"Caspian?"Asks Lucy. "Why are you here?"

"That's a very good question Lucy. I was in my bed at Cair Paravel, when Aslan appeared and asked me to follow him outside. He tells me you need help and that I'm the only one who can do so. The next I know, I'm standing in what is, I guess, your house and Edmund comes running into me."

Lucy's eyes fill with more tears and Edmund gives her a hug when she starts sobbing. Susan glares at their friend.

"What? If I said something wrong and I didn't realize please forgive me Lucy!" Says Caspian.

"It's not that."Answers Susan. "It just that if Aslan sent you here, it's that something bad for us is coming. As if we didn't have enough problems all ready!"

Caspian moves over to her side. Peter is unconscious and loosing blood.

"We need to get help!" He decides. He starts moving for the small yet heavy looking door. Edmund instantly pulls him away from it.

"YOU FOOL! DON'T GO NEAR THE DOOR!" He yells.

"But… Your brother is losing blood! We need help!" Says Caspian for his defense. Why has Edmund reacted so strongly?

"And who will bring it ? The German's?"He snorts. "They'll more likely kill us yeah!"

"Aslan told me that a war was ravaging your world."Slowly says Caspian. "Did he mean that I had to help you fight your enemies like you did for me?"

The three Pevensies exchange looks. Then turn to him and look at him as if he were a compete plonker.

"Caspian!"Says Susan exasperated.

"Su', don't start!" Interrupts Lucy. "Caspian doesn't know what's going on here in our world. Take care of Peter. Ed and I will explain."

"Best of luck…" She rinses her cloth and pull another piece off her skirt and dabs Peter's chest again.

"Caspian." Starts explaining Lucy. "In our world, there is a war going on. A World War. World War Two. The German's are the enemy. Except here in Europe, we can't defend like in Narnia. Here the soldiers have guns, bombs, tanks and no pity."

Edmund then takes over.

"We don't go to war like we did for you. We have airplanes in our world. They can fly and can carry bombs. They fly over cities like London, where we are now and all the other cities of the Allies side. What you hear and saw are the Germans droping some just over our heads. When they touch the ground, they generate a huge blow that kills instantly. Many people are going to die tonight. As if enough hadn't already!"

Lucy moves over to help her sister. Susan continues telling their story.

"When we first went to Narnia, it was because of this. We, the children, we're sent to the country, so that the bombs wouldn't kill us. That's how we found our way in. When you called us, a little over a year ago our time, things we're pretty calm. The soldiers we're fitting for Paris so we we're ok. But now, from what I understand, Germany is gaining. I know that Dover, a city at the south of England has been taken over. The attacks have gotten more and more violent. I reckon we'll be able to get out of here in the morning. Millions of people have already died." She finishes sadly.

She catches her breath. Edmund takes over.

"Of course, we aren't just sitting there, letting the Germans take over every country in Europe. When things calm, I'll show you a map of our world. Anyway, we're attacking back but the German numbers are way bigger than ours. Millions more! I know they've been asking for the USA's help but they've had no answer yet.

I pulled you back from the door, because it's dangerous to go outside. We're in a shelter, or a bunker whichever you want to call it. If you had opened the door, you would have killed us all. The planes drop gas bombs and you die of suffocation. For Peter, we can only wait until it calms down."

A long silence follows the confused tale. Caspian hears loud explosions and shudders. So people, millions were going to die for no reason.

"But your Kings and Queens! Can't you do something?"

"You see Caspian." Answers softly Lucy. "We and you too are only royalty in Narnia. We have a Queen in Great-Britain but it's not one of us. That's one thing we hate, is when we come back from Narnia, your equal to everybody. Inferior actually. In our world, the people elect their leaders. In Britain we have a Prime Minister. The Germans they have a dictator. Royal families have barely any power."

"So, I'm just Caspian here?"

"Yes, like I'm just Lucy, Ed just Ed, Susan just Susan. And there is no High King either. It's just Peter."

"_Aslan… have you sent me to hell?"_ Thinks Caspian.

**If you thought you'd lost everything.**

**You've just closed your eyes.**

The night goes on. The planes don't leave. The four teenagers try to rest a bit. They take turns in caring for Peter. Near the early hours of the morning, silence finally comes. Quickly replaced by cries of agony, pain and then silence again. What's happening out there?

Caspian is changing Peter's bandages when he wakes up. Susan had given him a little white pill after taking care of his injuries the first time. He had been as been asleep since.

"Peter?!"whispers Caspian. His friends have finally been able to fall asleep. Deep enough not to hear the cries outside. "Are you feeling better?"

"Caspian?!!"Says Peter in a weak voice. "How did you get here? Am I still alive or am I having a dream?"

"You're still with us Peter. You got badly injured last night in the raid. Your brother and sisters explained what is going on. I've been sent here by Aslan but I don't know why!"

He helps his hero (Peter) sit up.

"How long has it been quiet?"

"About an hour…"

Peter chuckles darkly.

"What's funny?"

"I kind of think of it every time they bomb us. I remember thinking battles in Narnia where ugly. I remember you being disgusted by the violence when I was single combating Miraz. At least there, I had a sword. You can survive. Here, with gun fire, you barely see it coming at you that you're on the ground. Dead."

"I can't believe you four actually managed to grow up in this world. I've never seen so much violence and I will do everything in my power so it never reaches Narnia." Unconsciously, Caspian is trying to make the High King proud of him. Does Peter care? Of course not.

They wake the others and get ready to leave. From the shouts they can hear, it seems safe to leave. Edmund opens the doors, whilst Caspian supports Peter. Caspian cant' believe what he sees. 24 hours ago, he had been standing in a nicely decorated house. Now only half of it is left. The house where the bomb fell is obliviated. Ruins and dead bodies cover every inch of the ground.

"It looks pretty bad but it didn't all happen last night. The Germans have been attacking every week now. We don't have time to clear the mess." Says Edmund.

"How could Aslan think of sending you back here?"Asks a deeply shocked Caspian.

"Because it's their world Son of Adam."

The five teenagers turn around at the sound of the voice.

"ASLAN!" cries Lucy.

She runs to him and hugs him. Susan isn't far behind. Edmund approaches and rubs his hand trough the Lions main. Caspian look at them in envy. Why can't he have such complicity with Aslan ?

"Caspian, I need to lie down. Now!"Moans Peter. He gasps in pain as Caspian tries to lay him down carefully. He keeps his hand in his own for comfort.

Aslan comes to their side and blows on Peters pulled face. He closes his eyes. Immediately the blood stops to flow out and instead seems to flow back in. Color comes back to his white face.

"Thank you Aslan."

Weirdly, nobody else seems to see the mighty Lion talking to five completely trashed teenagers, in the middle of debris from an air raid.

"I'm sorry to say that I have some terrible news for you." Says Aslan in his deep voice.

The four Pevensies all reach automatically for one others hand. Peter keeps one of Caspian, showing him that he kind of family.

"Your mother, as you know was out in the country yesterday. Sadly she decided to come back home early, having heard on the radio a possible risk of attack by the Germans. She was in her train and pulling into Kings Cross, when the raid began. There was nothing I could do but be with her in her last minutes. She told me to tell you she loves you and that you will soon met. I sent her to my Country. She waits for you there."

Lucy and Susan burst into cries. They hold each other, calling their mother. Edmund let a few tears roll down his cheeks and his knuckles whiten on his fist. Peter's eyes only shine. He knows, remembering what Aslan told him during their reign, that you continue on living in Aslan's Country. He knows his mother will be alive when he goes there. But the loneliness still fills him.

"Aslan?" Asks Caspian. He wants to give the grieving family some privacy. He tries to pull his hand out of Peters, but changes his mind when he sees the watery eyes. They need friends.

"Yes?"

"Why did you send me here? Their world is full of murderers and violence! How could you even send them back here after my coronation?"

"I sent you here, because it has always been you deepest wish. You murdered by some of your uncle's men. The escaped from the castle when you won the battle but swore to destroy you. They stabbed you in your sleep. That's why you came here. Sadly, you didn't arrive on the best of moments."

"So, you mean I'm actually DEAD?" Freaks out Caspian.

"Yes and so are the Pevensies."

"What?" The four siblings shout together.

"You've just walk outside. Some of the bombs containing the gas feel here. The gas is still in the air. When you heard my voice, you had just died."

"So…you mean, we're going to your Country?"Asks Susan.

"Yes, dear one. Your mother waits for you there."

Aslan shakes his head and lets out a roar. The door of the bunker glows white. Aslan walks straight trough.

Lucy is the first one to follow him, holding Susan's hand. Edmund looks around one last time at what was his home for 16 years and crosses the door.

Peter however, decides to linger a moment. His hand is still intertwined with Caspian's. He likes the feeling. It makes him feel protected some way.

He looks around at the place. Remembering how it used to look. At the times he had played with his siblings. Remembering their neighbors, his school and so many more things that happen in everyday life.

"Peter?"Calls softly Caspian. "We better get going…" He rubs his thumb against the English boy's hand. Peter looks down at their hands and smiles softly. He lifts their hands and rubs Caspian's against his cheek.

"Yes, let's go." His voice sounds different. Caspian notices it but doesn't know why.

Holding hands, they cross the magical door.

They appear in a familiar looking hall. It's Cair Paravel's throne room. The four thrones the Pevensies occupied are there but nobody his sitting on them.

Caspian looks down at himself. He is dressed in his smartest Narnian clothes, his favorite sword hanging at his hip. He feels the weight of his crown on his head.

Lucy and Susan stand beside a woman. The three of them look very alike. The two Queens are dressed in long wide dresses. Lucy's is pale blue and Susan's dark blue. Their long hair is tied up elegantly in their necks. They both carry their crowns.

The woman, the Pevensies mother, is dressed the same way as her daughters except she has no crown and her dress is green.

Edmund is also by their side. He wears the same clothes he had for his coronation. His silver crown sticks out on his dark brown hair.

Caspian has never seen Cair Paravel so beautiful. He had made it rebuilt but the architects had still added a touch of Telmarine architecture in it. Here everything was pure Narnian. The way it was when High King Peter ruled.

Caspian turns to the young man who is still holding his hand. And stares at him like the rest of the people present.

Peter is wearing the clothes he had for his coronation. Blue and gold. His dear Rihngdom hangs at his side. On his head sits the most handsome crown ever to be made. He feels different. He feels at home. He is Peter the Magnificent again.

"You and your families have earned a life of peace…" Says Aslan, before disappearing.

**The end.**

Yeah. I don't think finishing this story at 2 AM was a good idea. It gets seriously bad at the end. Moving on ! XD

I wanted to write a fic about Caspian in WWII with the Pevensies since I saw the first movie. I was like "what if it went to other way round?" and then I decided that it would be Caspian to go.

So? Should I've been better of sleeping ? Or not?

Xo Xo

C.S Augustoni

Ps: plz tell me how to spell the name of Peter's sword. My books are in French it has a totally different name. I just went by memory, I think…*hard thinking & remembering…* Thanks!


End file.
